In Which Telemain Meets Daystar
by Wishing-for-a-Wand
Summary: Dragons, trolls, and wizards hold no fear for him, but Telemain finds real discomfort at the thought of holding a baby. It's a good thing Morwen is present for his first meeting of Daystar.


In Which Telemain Meets Daystar

It was Chaos from his apple tree that first spotted the approaching magician. "You're about to have company, Morwen."

The witch glanced up from where she'd been weeding her bed of medicinal herbs. The cat sauntered over to where she sat, smug that it had information she wanted. Morwen raised an eyebrow at it and continued digging, denying it the pleasure of dramatic attention. "Is that so? Who did you see, Chaos?"

Chaos smiled as only a cat could, unperturbed by her lack of interest. He yawned widely. "Not anyone you'd expect," he said.

Morwen rocked back on her heels and frowned at her cat. "You might think about telling me."

"He's walking up the path and should be here any minute. It was the walking that threw me. I wasn't sure he knew how."

Chaos licked one paw thoughtfully. Morwen's eyebrows drew together as she frowned. "Chaos. Who did you see?"

The cat paused in his efforts and studied her. "Telemain," he smiled. "I thought I mentioned that."

Morwen stood from the garden and brushed dirt from the front of her black robes. "You most definitely did not. I wonder what he's here for."

"I wonder why he's walking," Aunt Ophelia said as she sidled up to Morwen's side. "Chaos is right; he usually doesn't do that."

A light smile touched Morwen's lips. "Even someone as socially oblivious as Telemain tends to be knows better than to drop literally in on a practicing witch. He likely did a transport spell a little ways from here and is walking the remaining distance." The how of Telemain's visit was easily explained. The why remained a mystery.

Two other cats had joined them by this time, each doing their best to look nonchalant and unconcerned. Morwen picked up her basket of herbs and walked to her front steps. She couldn't yet see Telemain, but if Chaos had spotted him from his apple tree, then he wasn't far off. She brushed at a stray hair and pushed her glasses up her nose.

Telemain usually called ahead when he planned to visit. This would be an informative encounter.

"Oh there he is," Jasmine yawned from her perch in the window sill. Morwen turned and sure enough, there came the magician walking up the lane.

He wore a blue shirt, gray pants, and his customary knee length black vest. His black beard was neat and trimmed short, and as he came closer, she could see the glow in his blue eyes. Morwen smiled rather in spite of herself.

He'd reached the garden gate by this time, and looked suddenly shy as he caught sight of her watching him. "Hello, Morwen. Mind if I join you?" he asked, fidgeting with the gate.

Morwen shook her head. "Not at all," she smiled, waving him into her garden.

Scorn sat defensively by Morwen's feet, and everyone but Telemain heard her mutter, "Yes, actually." The witch nudged her gently with her toe, and the cat looked slightly apologetic.

It wasn't as if Telemain didn't come by often enough to be expected. None of her cats were overly found of him, though he'd quickly gain Fiddlestick's allegiance if he conjured some fish. Most of the cats were indifferent. Scorn though, rankled whenever the magician was mentioned. Still, Morwen suspected she was just living up to her name, and didn't mean most of it. Nevertheless, she was grateful Telemain couldn't understand cats.

The magician came to stand beside her, still looking oddly shy. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" the witch asked. "Did your last formula work out all right?"

Telemain looked puzzled for an instant, then laughed. "Oh, the application of monkshod to dragonsbane. Yes, your suggestion solved the problem nicely. Hopefully it will prove effective in an actual circumstance, though I've not yet had the occasion to test it."

Morwen concealed a small smile. She actually enjoyed the technical jargon on occasion, when it was just the two of them. And his laughter had long been a favorite sound.

"Then that's not the reason for this visit," she observed, carefully watching his expression. "And don't tell me you were just in the neighborhood."

Telemain looked sheepish. "No, you'd undoubtedly see through such a facade."

"Undoubtedly." Morwen's eyes narrowed as she scanned him quickly. "You're not hurt, are you?" He'd walked rather than transported, perhaps there was some depletion of his magic reserves. She'd seen the same thing occur last year after he'd transported a dragon great distances.

It wouldn't be the first time her friend had come to her with a serious ailment or injury, but if it was dreadfully bad, he would have called her over, not come himself. However, Telemain's judgement when it came to his personal safety was often faulty.

Now he looked irritated, an expression she was far more familiar with. "I am completely fine. And surely I don't call on you solely for magical help and medicinal aid."

"No," Morwen admitted. Over these few years of living in the same Forest, she and Telemain had spent quite a bit of time together. And while she'd had to patch him up or keep him out of trouble on more than one occasion, they did often share their afternoons just for the sake of company.

"Come in then," the witch said, gesturing towards the door. "I've got apple cider inside."

Telemain shook his head, and a touch of apprehension returned to his features. "I can't actually stay long, Morwen," he said, following her into the cottage. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Cats scampered around them as they entered, and Trouble bounded out of the way as Morwen set her basket on the table. She pulled out two mugs and a pitcher of cider. "Just my gardening," she answered, handing him a mug, "But that can wait."

"Are you free to accompany me to Cimorene's, then?" Telemain asked her. Morwen cocked an eyebrow as she sat down in the chair beside him. The magician stroked his mustache slowly, a telltale sign that he very much wanted her to say yes.

"Cimorene's?"

Telemain took a long sip of his cider. "This is excellent as always. Yes, Cimorene had asked me to visit sometime. To meet the baby and all."

Morwen set down her mug and stared at her old friend. "You haven't been by yet? Daystar's almost two months old, Telemain!"

"I've been busy," he huffed defensively. Morwen rolled her eyes. Only Telemain could manage to forget something like this. "And I always intended to go, it was simply one thing after another. Enchantments, dragons, wizards, you know."

"Anything about wizards lately?" she asked curiously. Morwen rather hoped those troublemakers hadn't been doing just that.

One of the cats made an low meow, alerting Morwen that they were as interested as she. "Just one." Telemain smiled grimly. "And I think he was more lost than devious. Either way, he tried to make life difficult when he spotted me. Nothing I couldn't handle."

Morwen allowed a tight lipped smile. Telemain was more than a match for one wizard, but she still disapproved of the idea of them in the Forest.

The two sat in companionable silence for a few moments. Finally, Telemain set his mug solidly on the table and asked, "Will you come with me?"

One of the cats made an indignant sound, and Morwen could tell they were all listening avidly. Even Jasmine on the window sill who refused to be roused by anything less than cream, had her ears perked up for optimum listening ability.

The witch nodded her head. "Yes, Telemain, I can get away." With that, she stood and began making preparations. "While I _have_ met Daystar, I haven't seen the two of them recently. It will be good to visit."

Telemain looked relieved and then excited as he rose to bring their mugs to the sink. He muttered and sent a quick scouring spell at them. Morwen watched the mugs shine spotlessly and smiled. "Why don't you find a new bottle of cider to bring them, while I give the cats some instructions."

The magician glanced around at the many cats lounging around the room. They'd all managed to make an appearance to see who the company was. Morwen was grateful they knew to be quiet when she had guests. Telemain nodded to a few of the cats, acknowledging their presence. Most of them haughtily ignored him.

"Check the pantry for cider," Morwen directed him, pointing to one of her cottage's two doors. Telemain walked to it, paused a moment, then pulled it open.

He smiled when the pantry appeared on the other side, and walked in. Telemain never had any trouble with the magic door. It was he, after all, who had enchanted it for her, and it was incredible spellwork.

Morwen turned to the collection of cats, who had gathered around her. They tried to look indifferent, with only a few succeeding. "Telemain and I are going to Cimorene's," she told them, aware of the few who had missed that part of the conversation. "You are to stay here and out of any sort of trouble."

She sent a particularly stern look at Trouble, who executed the feline equivalent of a shrug and licked his right paw. "Miss Eliza is in charge." Morwen was reluctant to assign a hierarchy to her cats, but when she needed to leave the nine of them alone, it was smart to keep things orderly.

Morwen tried to alternate which cat looked after things, but Miss Eliza was one of the more responsible. Trouble for instance, had never been left in charge and never would.

There were good natured protests from several of the cats, but they knew better than to question her directions. "When will you be back?" Jasper yawned.

"This evening, I imagine," Morwen told him. "Try to keep things under control while I'm gone."

Telemain reentered the kitchen with a large jug of cider. "I'd forgotten we'd made that room so big," he said, closing the magic door behind him. "How many rooms are you up to?"

"Eight," she answered, dismissing the cats. They prowled around the kitchen. Jasmine hopped back up to her window sill, and Murgatroyd followed Chaos into the garden. "That's all we should need. Shall we be going?" Morwen grabbed her broom from where it leaned against the door frame.

The magician gave her a stern look. "Not like that, we won't. I'd assumed we'd take a transport spell."

The two of them walked out into the garden as they argued. "Your assumptions are going to get you in trouble someday, Telemain. Why don't we meet each other there?"

A dissatisfied look pasted itself on Telemain's face. "That completely negates the ambition to spend time with you."

Morwen stared curiously at the magician. He had to be the most difficult man she'd ever met. "Very well," she said, solving the problem, "Cimorene's isn't too far from here. We'll walk." It would take longer than transporting or flying, but they could at least do it together.

Telemain nodded agreeably, his expression clearing. "Agreed." The witch and the magician passed through her garden gate and onto the Forest path. Walking was never the most reliable transportation in the Enchanted Forest, because of the wood's tendency to change. However, Morwen assumed these two long term residents could manage it.

"No cats today?" Telemain asked as they left the cottage behind them. He glanced around the underbrush, expecting to see one or two flitting around at his feet.

"They've been charged to stay home," Morwen told him. She didn't think she'd need any of the cats today, because she didn't plan to end up in a situation that required more magical help than a magician could bring.

Telemain chuckled. "I expect they didn't much like that." He leaned over conspiratorially. "They're rather protective of you, you know."

Morwen was annoyed to feel herself blush slightly. "They know I can more than take care of myself. And they must trust you well enough to get me back."

His expression was contemplative and a bit bemused. "That's quite the compliment coming from a cat."

"From anyone," Morwen corrected. She smiled. "But especially from a cat."

Their steps fell into a comfortable rhythm as they walked. His natural stride was longer than hers, but she noticed the effort he made not to overstep her. "Perhaps now you'll tell me why you were so keen on company this afternoon?"

She saw the soft falter in his gait that said he'd not anticipated the question. She could feel him sneak a glance in her direction. "He is a prince, after all. I thought it called for some fanfare."

Morwen peered at him over the tops of her glasses. "I am not making excuses for why you haven't found time to visit these past months."

"And I'm not asking you to," Telemain protested. He sighed and ran a hand over his trim, black beard. "Truthfully, I have no skill with infants and could use a hand."

This she could believe. As far as he'd told her, Telemain had lived most of his adult life as a hermit, not unlike how she'd lived hers. Morwen, though, had encountered countless travelers through the Enchanted Forest, something Telemain took great pains to avoid.

She lay a reassuring hand on his arm. "You can't be that bad."

Telemain gave a short snort of laughter. "Do you remember the Muellers?"

Morwen quirked an eyebrow at him. "The couple with something like twelve children, lived in a shoe?" The Muellers had been residents of the same town she and Telemain had grown up in. It had been years since she'd thought of them.

He nodded. "Do you remember when we tried to hex their horse?"

"You tried to hex their horse," Morwen smiled.

The magician smiled back. "Yes, but it was your idea." The two of them had been teenagers, just beginning their respective magical careers. Morwen had made the suggestion that they enchant the Mueller's horse by giving it wings. And she'd dared Telemain that he couldn't do it. She'd been mostly right.

"You did manage to jinx it; it flew away."

Telemain laughed, a deep and comfortable sound. "I tried to make the horse fly, and I transformed it into a horsefly. One of my finer moments, though in my defense, I was only sixteen."

Morwen grinned at the memory. If Cimorene could have seen them then, she would never have believed it. "Mr. Mueller was less than thrilled. He made us babysit his twelve children while he and his wife went to buy a new horse." Her hazel eyes sought out his blue ones. "What made you bring up that story?"

Her childhood friend and troublemaker studied her face and twirled a fancy ring on his right hand. "I believe that was the last time I had any dealings with children."

That would explain his nervousness. "Cimorene doesn't expect you to be an expert," she told him. "Heaven knows I'm not."

She didn't let herself dwell on the look he gave her. "It will be enough that you came. And a good thing, too, because it's just up ahead."

His gaze followed her pointing finger to the cottage in front of them. Flowers happily ringed the house, and its stone walk was swept clean. Cimorene had taken up residence there shortly after the battle with the wizards. Morwen had offered to share her home, but the stubborn Queen had wanted her own place for herself and her son.

Morwen herself, was stubbornly independent, and so could not blame her. Though if Cimorene had taken her up on the offer, Telemain would have met Daystar far earlier. The magician seemed to have found time to frequently visit her.

A young woman with black hair coiled around her head, was working at weeding the front flowerbeds. A bassinet sat beside her, and every now and then she would reach out and rock it gently.

As Morwen and Telemain approached, Cimorene glanced up, alert and cautious. Her expression blossomed into a smile when she recognized her visitors. Morwen was pleased with her friend's caution. If a lost wizard had managed to find Telemain's tower, one might well wander out this way, too.

"Morwen! Telemain!" Cimorene called, waving them forward. "It's wonderful to see you both."

"How are you and Daystar?" Morwen asked. She'd let Telemain climb his own way out of the hole he'd dug, but she wouldn't push him into it.

Cimorene smiled wider at the mention of her son. "We're both well," she told her friend. She glanced at Telemain, and grinned. "You've yet to meet him, haven't you?"

Telemain cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yes, I meant to come by sooner. It's just been one thing after another."

The Queen of the Enchanted Forest gave him a knowing expression. "First introductions, then I expect you to tell me about whatever trouble the wizards have gotten into." She approached the bassinet and lifted the sleeping baby into her arms. Cimorene cradled him so that her guests could see her son. "This is Daystar," she said softly.

The baby's eyes were closed, and his lips were parted in a silent snore. Downy black hair the same shade as his mother's covered his head. His small hands were curled into fists and could just be seen peeking up from under his blanket.

At the sound of his mother's voice, the baby's eyes fluttered open. He blinked against the afternoon sun, and his gray eyes peered widely around him. All three adults exchanged uncontrollable smiles.

"Daystar," Telemain spoke softly. "It's a good name. And he looks just like you, Cimorene."

Cimorene laughed. "No, he doesn't. He's a baby, and babies never look like anybody." She smiled fondly at her son. "I think he'll look like Mendanbar when he's older. I hope so."

There was an uneasy quiet as the baby searched the world around him and the adults recalled the fate of his father. Thanks to wizards and their handiwork, Mendanbar was trapped in his own castle, with his infant son as his only hope.

It was Telemain who broke the silence. He gazed again at the baby, a smile tugging at his lips. "Ah, I almost forgot." He dug into one of the many pouches on his belt and pulled out a baby rattle. "A gift for the young prince."

He lifted the rattle into the baby's line of sight and gave it a slight shake. Daystar's eyes fled to the sound and movement, where he stared, captivated. Telemain chuckled. "It's enchanted, of course. You must only speak the incantation, _Rebuwanarf_, and point to the object," he demonstrated as he went, "and the rattle will continue to move on its own."

Telemain dropped his hand from the rattle, and Daystar watched in fascination as the toy continued to entertain. Cimorene smiled at her son and his new plaything. "That's a wonderful gift, Telemain. And I can see it coming in handy."

The magician smiled at her and inclined his head in a bow. "I believe in simplicity. This spell appeared to be a good one."

Cimorene laughed. "What's simple about a spell called _Rebuwanarf_?"

"The same thing that's simple about one called _Argelfraster_. I prefer to choose words that are unlikely to appear in normal conversation, so as to avoid activating enchantments by accident, thus limiting the inevitable complexities that could arise from such a situation."

The baby's mother grinned and shared an amused look with Morwen. "Well, it looks as though Daystar likes his present. And I'll enjoy its convenience. Thank you, Telemain." She rocked the infant, the boy still preoccupied with the rattle. "I have to go start fixing the cherries jubilee," she told her guests. "Will you watch Daystar for a few minutes?"

"Cherries jubilee?" Morwen asked, puzzled. "Were you expecting our company?"

Cimorene smiled at the witch. "You did pick a good day to visit. Kazul is planning to come over. She absolutely adores Daystar, and she's missed my cooking, so it's a wonderful arrangement."

The Queen held out the again sleepy infant, and Morwen stepped forward to cradle him. Daystar blinked slowly at her, and she smiled down at him. She couldn't look less like his mother, with her rectangular glasses and her hair being a shade of red rather than black. Still, the baby seemed to trust her and closed his eyes peacefully.

"I'll be back in a bit," Cimorene told them. She looked hard at Telemain. "Then I want to hear all about what the wizards are up to. You can hold Daystar, too, Telemain," she called over her shoulder.

Telemain opened his mouth in surprise. "It would probably be best if I didn't," he said, but Cimorene was already inside and out of earshot. He sighed and turned to Morwen, his real smile returning.

Morwen rocked the baby gently and studied Telemain's face. As she did, he studied Daystar with avid fascination. "That rattle was a very practical gift," she complimented him.

He shrugged easily, pulling his blue eyes away from the sleeping child to meet hers. "I do have a good idea on occasion," he teased with false irritation. "It's meant to entertain, and it will keep Cimorene's hands free when she needs them." He plucked the still shaking rattle out of the air. "_Rebuwanarf_." The toy fell silent in his hand.

"Before you ask, the enchantment is perfectly safe and the spell cannot be transferred by him chewing on it." Telemain smiled at her, and his eyes twinkled as he'd anticipated her concerns exactly.

The witch smiled back up at him. "I was going to ask where you'd come by a rattle," she said smugly. She brushed a wisp of baby soft hair off of Daystar's forehead.

Telemain refused to be embarrassed by his misinterpretation, perhaps because he'd simply answered her _next_ question. "I got it from Jack," he admitted. "I thought the young man should have a proper gift. Part of the delay in my visiting was waiting on him to find it. Then there was the enchantment process..." the magician trailed off and grinned sheepishly, "But you already know those are mostly excuses."

Morwen nodded, she would have known that even if he'd not told her. "Then it's time you confronted the real reason. Hold out your arms." Telemain looked puzzled, but began to do as she asked before he caught on.

"No, Morwen, that's really not a good idea," he said, his eyes widening. "I have no experience with children, and I'm sure to..."

"Calm down," Morwen ordered. "He's a baby, not a dragon. You don't need to be afraid of him." She repositioned his arms and leaned forward to hand him Daystar. Telemain had to reach down because of her small stature, and as he secured the baby in his arms his face was only inches away from hers.

"If you don't stop protesting so loudly, you're going to have a crying baby, which is far more formidable," she warned him. Telemain promptly shut his mouth.

Once the awkwardness of the transfer was over, Telemain carefully adjusted the sleeping child in his arms. He stared down at the infant, his expression perplexed and wondering, as if asking how he'd ever come to be holding something so small and wonderful.

Daystar stirred in the new embrace, and Telemain's eyes widened in discomfort. He glanced quickly to Morwen before returning his gaze to the child. The baby's eyes were open again, but instead of crying, Daystar was blinking and examining the world around him.

Morwen and Telemain still stood very close together, and the baby's gaze landed on each of them in turn. His lips parted slightly, but he made no discomforted sound. Telemain's face blossomed into a smile. "Your highness," he whispered, addressing the small prince.

She grinned at the pair of them. Morwen could now recall a memory of a dark haired teenage boy cradling an infant outside a house shaped like a shoe. He'd been nervous then, too, but he'd warmed up quickly to the child he held, just as he was now. Morwen remembered fondly, and was pleased to add this new image to her memories.

They were both far older than they'd been over a decade ago, looking after twelve children instead of just one. His black hair and twinkling blue eyes were very much the same. The addition of his beard made the image more like one of father and child than infant and babysitter. The baby's dark hair only added to this idea. Ultimately, the thought was startling, but the picture was not unwelcome.

It took a long moment for Morwen to realize that Telemain's eyes were focused in her direction rather than Daystar's. His lips curved upward in a genuine smile. "I'm not sure I could have done this with out you. Thank you, Morwen."

The witch smiled back. Telemain was brilliant and could do anything he set his mind to, but it was obvious that children were far removed from his comfort zone. In all honesty, Morwen was barely more familiar with them, still it looked as though the two of them could manage together.

"You're welcome," she said simply.

Cimorene took that moment to return from inside the cottage. She smiled at her friends and her son, clearly glad to have them together. She approached and reached out to Daystar, whose small fist closed tightly around her finger. His wide, gray eyes focused on her familiar face. "When's the last time you held a baby, Telemain?" she asked the magician.

Telemain shrugged carefully, mindful of the baby in his arms. He sent a lingering glance in Morwen's direction. "It's been a while." He carefully handed Daystar back to the Queen.

A thundering whoosh of air and the sound of a large object settling to the ground turned everyone's head in the direction of the noise. Cimorene's smile widened as the trees behind the cottage rustled. "That must be Kazul. Come on, Daystar." She disappeared behind the cottage, clearly intending for Morwen and Telemain to follow her.

The witch and magician stood still for a moment. Telemain finally spoke saying, "It's best not to keep a dragon waiting. Shall we?" He gestured to the back of the cottage where they could now hear Kazul exclaiming over how much Daystar had grown.

"Especially not the King of the Dragons," Morwen pointed out with a chuckle. The two friends smiled at one another and went to join the others, each storing up new memories for the future.


End file.
